The present application claims priority to Japanese-Application(s) No(s). P2000-272237 filed Sep. 7, 2000, which application(s) is/are incorporated herein by reference to the extent permitted by law.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device in which a display part and a driving circuit part are flexible.
2. Description of the Related Art
After a display device such as a monitor or a television or the like is disposed at a prescribed position, the display device has not been hitherto frequently moved and it has not been impossible to accommodate the display device with its volume reduced and carry and move it.
Then, in recent years, with the enlargement of a screen of a display, that is, with the progress of a large monitor or television, the device itself has been progressively enlarged and its weight has been increased so as to meet the increase of the amount of information and comfortableness, it may be said that the above mentioned usage of the display device is not substantially performed.
On the other hand, a notebook type personal computer or a liquid crystal television or the like has been designed to decrease a space occupied by it and its weight in accordance with the technological advancement. This is different from the above described usage in view of conception. Further, the space has not been saved or the weight has not reduced enough to permit the above mentioned usage.
For instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. hei 2-251429 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. hei 6-124785 disclose that a polymer film is used as a substrate to manufacture an organic EL (electroluminescence) element with flexibility for manufacturing the display device. However, in the present condition, the organic EL element disclosed in these publications simply serves to apply the flexibility only to the display part of the display device and an electrode drawn from the display part is connected to a driving circuit substrate on which a hard semiconductor element is mounted, so that an entire display device has not undesirably had a flexibility. Thus, it is currently demanded to realize a completely flexible display device in which not only the display part, but also a driving circuit part is provided with the flexibility.
Accordingly, the present invention is created on the basis of a completely new conception free of the idea of a conventional display device and it is an object of the present invention to provide a completely flexible display device in which not only a display part, but also a driving circuit part is flexible.
According to the present invention, there is provided a display device comprising: a display part having a flexible panel substrate serving as a display screen and display elements disposed lengthwise and breadthwise on a surface opposite to the display screen of the panel substrate; and driving circuit parts having flexible driving circuit substrates on which semiconductor elements made of flexible semiconductor materials are mounted.
In the display device according to the present invention configured as described above, the display part is provided with the display elements on the flexible panel substrate. Thus, in the display device, the display part is considered to flexible.
Further, in the display device, the driving circuit parts are provided with the flexible driving circuit substrates on which the flexible semiconductor elements formed of the flexible semiconductor materials are mounted. Thus, in this display device, the driving circuit parts are considered to be flexible.
Therefore, since both the display part and the driving circuit parts are flexible in the display device according to the present invention, the entire body of the display device is completely flexible.